20 WAYS TO GO ABOUT ANNOYING ANIMORPH CHARACTERS
by KityPryde
Summary: GUEST STAR: bill gates! Chapter two and another 10 ways to grind your favorite character's nerves is now up and ready to read...and review...hint hint. Lol, enjoy. Simon says, "thank you for reading."
1. Animorphs 10

Hey guys, I know there are lots of other top ten fics out there like this, but I couldn't resist, lol. You can consider it an add-on to Mrowrkrat98's top 100 if you'd like. If you haven't read that top 100 you should, cause it's hilarious. Hope none are too similar or re-used. Oh, well. I had a lot of fun with this! Enjoy. I'll probably add to this list if I come up with more ideas.

* * *

  
I am in no way responsible for any wild/domestic animal attacks, alien assaults/invations, or Dracon/Shredder injuries of any kind or sorts that may result from copying actions listed below. All listed actions are not reccomended or endorsed by the writer. Thank you.

* * *

1.) Invite Erek to play a game of frisbee. When it lands in a tree or flies over a fence, tell him to go fetch it.

2.)Remind David that not only is he a rat, but he can also no longer save fifteen percent or more on car insurance by switching to Gieko.

3.)Tell Visser Three that in addition to eliminating skunk-stink, grape juice is a natural earth remedy that also removes unsightly blemishes.

4.)Buy Jake a megaphone, and tell him he should use it because no one can hear him when he talks in a low, silky voice.

5.)Tell Ax that Andalites really are not all that.

6.)Tell Tobias that his uncle is an andalite, but Ax's uncle was a Yeerk, whose brother was a Taxxon, who knew this guy whose grandma was a Hork-Bajir, whose sister-in-law was a gedd, whose nephew was an arn, whose uncle was REGIS FILLMAN?! (Everyone in the universe is connected by six people, lol.)

7.)Buy Marco a step-ladder.

8.)Ask Marco if the "vertically challenged" gene is connected to the "not funny" gene.

9.)Eat Escargo in front of Tom and say, "Mmmmm, tastes like chicken. But it could use some salt." Tom's face at first :O Tom's secound face :..(

10.)Go trick-or-treating with your friends at Chapman's house, dressed as a tiger, bear, gorilla, wolf, and red-tailed hawk.


	2. Animorphs 20

**11.)**Always refer to Rachel as "Miss Barbie USA."

**12.)**Continously reserve limited spots during various hunting seasons throughout the year and send Cassie tickets via mail, sign it from Jake.

**13.)**Put Rachel's cloths in Cassie's closet, and Cassie's cloths in Rachel's closet.

**14.)**Ask Drode if he enjoys doing everything Crayak says.

**15.)**Rip off Yeerk/Andalite/Pemalite technology and call it your own invention.

**16.)**Join the Animorphs, go on a mission, and when Jake is well within hearing range and Visser Three demands you surrender, stop and ask, "Well, what do you have to offer? I'd like a new car, make it a convertable. My own personal island would be nice. And some cash..."

**17.)**Become the richest person on earth by selling Erek and all the rest of the Chee on E-bay for a price that is well into the billions. (Seriously, guys. For that kind of advanced technology, it's really a very reasonable price. Anyone wanna buy Erek? Mr. King? Jenny? Lourdes? Bob Barker? They make great friends and they'll do your homework and fill in for you at school, or other places and social gatherings that you don't enjoy...lol...seriously, it's a bargain.)

**18.)** Ask Erek if Bob Barker, the former host of the 'Price is Right' game show, is one of _**them**_.

**19.)**If he doesn't particularlly like you after you told him to go fetch, and thought about, attempted, or actually succeeded in selling him on e-bay, he'll probably give you an, 'I can stand you, why are you even talking to me, I wish you'd go away' look. If he does, shove him towards a refrigerator, to see if he has magnetic-like qualities. Then run. Fast. Cause he just might turn you into the Yeerks, or the Animorphs, because they're probably both pretty ticked off at you right now. But no worries, you'd annoy them so much they'd probably set you free.

**20.)**Play "Simon Says" with Visser Three, wait till he's really getting into the game and when it's your turn, say, "Simon says, Release all the human hosts."

Simon says, "Release all the Hork-Bajir hosts."

Simon says, "Release all the Taxx-- well, ah, never mind...just joking, release them, too:)"

Simon says, "Beat yourself up."

Simon says, "Self-destruct your blade ship."

Simon says, "Leave Earth and never return."

Then he'll say to his troops of Hork-Bajir, Taxxon, and Human controllers, yep, you guessed it, "DESTROY THAT ANNOYING FOOL!! Do it! NOW!"

Then you can shake your head and say, "Uh, uh, tisk tisk. Simon didn't say..." Needless to say you should start running...

**E-bay Shipping Headquarters**

(IN A PACKING WAREHOUSE FAR, FAR AWAY)

Erek: (Looks desparate) "What are you doing?! You can't sell or buy the Chee! Don't you comprehend the terrible consequences that will unfold as a result!! Please, just listen. Maybe if I explain, you'll realize why that is not such a good idea. Your culture is not at all responsible or mature enough to calmly handle such an influx of technology. Dangerous, hazardous technology! Yes! There is a delicate balance and new technology must be aquired gradually. No offence, with time the human race will be ready, but not yet! There will be riots! Fighting in the streets. Utter choas!!"

(LOUD SNORING FROM PACKING CREW)

Bill Gates: (closely listening in respective silence) I see. So what your saying is, there will be such a high demand for these robotic androids that there will be fighting in the streets?

Erek: Yes.

Bill Gates: Well in that case, I'll buy them all!

Erek: No! No is what I most definately meant to say!


End file.
